bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Café Blue (VHS)
Café Blue is a Blue's Clues VHS tape featuring 2 episodes from its 3rd and 1st seasons. Episodes Featured * Café Blue (Season 3, Episode 32) * Snack Time (Season 1, Episode 1) Contents # Paramount Logo (Still) # Coming to Theaters # Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Trailer # Paramount Logo (Still) # Now Available on Videocassette # Nick Jr. VHS Trailer (Little Bill and Dora the Explorer) (Now Available) # The Little Bear Movie VHS & DVD Trailer # Rugrats in Paris: The Movie VHS & DVD Trailer # Rugrats: 10th Anniversary: Decade in Diapers: Collector's Edition and All Grown Up VHS Trailer # Paramount Feature Presentation/FBI Warning # Paramount Home Video Logo # Nick Jr. Kids Opening Bumper (Little Bear, Blue's Clues and Little Bill Variant) # Face Eats Cauliflower # "Café Blue" # Face Loves Pizza # "Snack Time" # Nick Jr. Kids Closing Bumper (Little Bear, Blue's Clues and Little Bill Variant) # Blue's Clues Credits (Café Blue) # Nick Jr. Productions (1999) # Nickelodeon Bone Logo # Paramount Home Video Logo Face Promos # Face Eats Cauliflower # Face Loves Pizza Trivia *The SpongeBob SquarePants VHS & DVD Promo was not seen until 2002, although it was originally planned to first air on this tape. *This is the second video to have both episodes from the third and first seasons. The first was Blue's Big Treasure Hunt. *Unlike the previous releases, the original TV version of the first episode is shown at the end of both episodes, Usually, the credit sequence comes from the second episode, On this and few other videos, the music comes from the first episode. *This is the last video to be released in Orange Videocassette Tape. Although it releases the Orange Videocassette Tapes in Canadian print's of Blue's Big News: Vol. 1: Read All About It! and Blue's Big News: Vol. 2: The Baby's Here!. *This was the third time that the Nickelodeon Bone logo appears, the others were in Story Time, Arts and Crafts, All Kinds of Signs, and Blue's Big Holiday. *There was a 1999 Nick Jr. Productions logo and a Nickelodeon Bone logo at the end of this VHS. *This is the last VHS to have the Nick Jr. "Kids" outro after episode 2 and before the end credits, beginning with the next video, after episode 2, the credits will be shown first and the Nick Jr. "Kids" outro will be shown right after the credits and before the Nick Jr. and Nickelodeon logos. *The previews from this VHS are the same as Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Holiday, the two Blue's Big News volumes, Dora the Explorer: "To the Rescue", Little Bill: "What I Did at School" and Little Bear: "Let's Play a Game!", These VHS's were all released on November 6, 2001. *Just like in Blue's Big Treasure Hunt, this VHS contains two episodes from the third and first seasons, but one involves Meals and the other involves Snacks. *The two Paramount bumpers in this VHS are "Coming to Theaters" and "Now Available on Videocassette". Printdate *September 4, 2001 Gallery Nickelodeon Productions (2001, Bone).jpg|Used after the Nick Jr. logo LOT-OF-14-CHILDRENS-Nick-Jr-Blues-Clues.jpg CafeBlueBackCover.jpg Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:Merchandise Category:Videos Category:Ideas